The Rat
by Auroria Grey
Summary: Ever wonder what happens when technology enters the Naruto world? Read and find out.Scrolls take up so much room, and keeping many in one room is hard to do. Tsunade wants a new filing system, and Jiraya thinks he knows just the guy for the job...
1. Prolouge Spring Cleaning

Prologue; Spring Cleaning

It looked like another beautiful day in Konohagakure, the Hidden Village in the Leaf. Everyone was doing a little spring cleaning, even though everything was already looking so spick and span. However, not everything is as clean as all that.

This becomes evident as we look in on Tsunade, the fifth Hokage. She is staring into a room with a look of disgust, horror, and mortification with some very pale and woozy-looking Gennin gathered around her. The room she is staring into is the scroll room, and it… well… Let's just say they might find the mummies of some very unfortunate people who got lost and buried in the chaos of the room.

"…We need a new filing system," Tsunade remarked dryly, glancing over as one of the poor, scarred-for- life Gennin collapsed. "Now. Who do I know that could find me a new filing system?"

She thought for a while, then turned to one of the Gennin. "Find me the Toad-Sennin." She ordered. "I have a job for him."

A while later, Jiraya found himself before Tsunade with a red hand mark on his cheek from when he was discovered doing some more of his "research" for his books. He rubbed his face with one hand. "Well? You wanted something?" He asked Tsunade.

Tsunade shook her head, then motioned him over to the scroll room, showing him the chaos. "I need a new filing system."

Jiraya's eye twitched. "Yikes. You want a new system, huh?" he asked, thinking. Then he asked, "Does it have to stay on scrolls?"

Tsunade looked over at him, slightly curious. "N-o, just so long as I have all the information in better organization."

Jiraya grinned. "Then I think I know just the guy for the job."

The rectangular room probably looked kind of gloomy, since it had no windows, and the walls, floor, ceiling and the two doors were all made out of cold, grey metal. To those used to big, open areas; it would probably make them feel uncomfortable, despite the rooms' large size. There were three doors visible, one in the middle of one of the long walls, one in the left corner in the same wall as the center door(facing the opposing wall), and one in the short wall to the right. From the "center" door (which had a yellow-and-black striped strip on the floor in front of it), the left half of the room was mostly empty, but was scarred by blast marks, slash marks , scratches, dings and dents, and had bits and pieces of various, unrecognizable doodads.

The other half of the room was (putting it bluntly)a mess. There were clothes, tools, various pieces of metal strewn about and a slightly overflowing trash basket on the floor. Oil-stained rags hung off the countertops, tabletops, and a wheeled desk chair. Hardware, tools, metal, and other pieces of unrecognizable machinery and technology occupied almost every surface. There was a boom-box-like machine playing some music (maybe rock? metal?) that wasn't covered by the mess, and it added some attitude to the artificially lit room.

In the center of the cluttered side of the room was a big metal worktable that was fairly organized; many tiny components and tools were neatly arranged around a piece of technology that was starting to take on a shape and form of it's own.

Against the wall across from the center door (and just over on the "messy" side of the room)were about seven lit and lightly humming computer screens, with a tangled mess of wires behind them, information rapidly scrolling on and off the screens, from one thing to another in flashes. There was a half-wraparound keyboard in front of the screens, and someone was sitting at the keyboard in the wheeled chair, hands moving in a blur over the keys, staring at the screens attentively.

A sudden beeping sound made the person pause for a brief moment, before picking up a small contraption that resembled an older model cell-phone and a makeup compact with one hand, (It was the source of the beeping)while resuming to type with the other. The person flipped it open and pressed a button. A guy's voice said, "Hello?...Hey! Jiraya! Long time no talk. How've you been?...Yeah? I'm fine." The person kept looking at the computer screens and typing away with his free hand. He chuckled. "I'm actually kind of surprised you aren't in intensive care, what with the danger your…'Research' gets you in…. Ha! I know, I know, but I did _say_ research, didn't I?...Ha ha. Now, what did you want?...A job? What kind of job?"

The person stopped typing and leaned back in the chair, listened for a few seconds, then sat upright suddenly. "The Hokage? Really….A better filing system, huh?" The person got up. "And it doesn't have to stay on the scrolls?...Okay… Hmm…"

He walked over to a long shelf and started looking through some stuff. It looked cluttered, but the gut seemed to know exactly where everything was. After asking a lot of questions, the guy selected a few components and doodads before going back over towards the computers.

"Yeah. I'll do it. I'll be there in…" he paused, "…Three days tops. I'll get the papers… Yeah. See ya Jiraya." The person cut the connection and put away the odd contraption. He looked at an old photo near the largest computer screen. "Well," The person smiled. "I'd better get to work."

Auroria's blablabla…

Well, there you have it. My first chapter of my first posted fanfic. Please, please, PLEASE, if you liked it or have any NICE or HELPFUL suggestions, Review!

Thank you for reading! Please, watch out for my next chapter and other stories! (Be afraid. Very afraid…. XP)

Auroria Grey.


	2. Chapter 1 Strange Visitor

Chapter 1; Strange Visitor

_Three and a half days later…_

The guards at the gates of Konoha had checked the traveling papers of many different individuals, but the person whose papers they were checking just then was… distracting.

"So, may I go in?"

The guard with the papers blinked before clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah. Go on ahead." he said, handing over the papers.

Smiling, the person accepted the papers and said, "Thanks." (It wasn't a "Sai smile", mainly because the emotion of slight annoyance was behind the smile.) "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late."

Ignoring the double-takes and unseen stares, the visitor walked through the streets, stopping once or twice to look around before continuing on, eventually coming to a door. "This is the place," the person mumbled, about to knock, when an Anbu appeared. Looking at the strange visitor, he asked, "_What,_ may I ask, are you doing here?"

The visitor gave a scroll to the Anbu, saying, "I have a job to do."

The Anbu thoroughly looked through the scroll before opening the door and gesturing at the person to follow.

The Anbu led the way to an office. He went in and said, "Lady Hokage, someone to see you."

The three ladies (and the pig) already in the room looked over at the figure leaning against the doorframe.

The visitor was a fairly attractive guy, about sixteen, with straight, messy brown hair gathered together in a (roughly) six-inch-long, loosely-tied ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He was slender, yet he had a well-toned frame (no icky he-man muscles). He was wearing loose-legged, dark-gray pants with a few pockets and various scorch and oil stains on them. He was wearing a scorch-and-oil-stained steel-gray vest (think Kakashi's vest, but a little different.) over a dark-gray sleeveless shirt and black exercise bands on both his wrists and one on his upper left arm. He had a scruffy-yet-sturdy wide gray tool belt that covered his entire middle section and looked like it was almost entirely made of pockets. He wore welding goggles on his forehead and you could see that his left eye was a marvelous blue, while the other eye was covered by a ninja headband.(1check below)

However, the metal plate of the headband hiding his right eye was blank. Not marked. No Konoha Leaf. No Sand Hourglass. No Sound Emblem. No mark at all; slashed, defaced or otherwise. It was just a smooth metal plate.

The guy smiled slightly. "I apologize for being late." he bowed and said, "I'm Nezumi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hokage."

_To be continued…_

Auroria's Blah…

I apologize for taking so long, thank you all for being so patient. I try my hardest to make things interesting to make up for making everyone wait so long. I'm also working on a few more stories, so keep an eye out! I may put up several different stories soon!!

(1NOOO, he does NOT have a Sharingan eye and I _SWEAR_ I wasn't thinking of Kakashi at the time and when I realized it was too late to change him and I slapped my forehead and cursed in gibberish and my friends were laughing at me and HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KAKASHI!! crying, tears Everyone's so mean to me…)


End file.
